My Bastard, The Possessive Owner
by Tanuki-Mara
Summary: No matter how many times Kakashi groped him, no matter how many times he was hit on by strange men, no matter how much he hated this French Maid uniform, he still had to wear it. SasuNaru


Disclaimer: All characters belong to Kishimoto-sama.

Pairing: SasuNaru

Warnings: Slash: male homosexual relationships, adult language, peril, cross-dressing, sexual situations, sexual harassment, sexual intercourse, perverted Kakashi, and Possessive Sasuke.

**Beta: Kamerreon**

This is a request from Mudkipz-sama‏ who requested it _ages _ago... so sorry it took this long.

* * *

**My Bastard, The Possessive Owner**

_By Tanuki-Mara_

* * *

Naruto jotted down the last order of the woman at the table before him. The giggling girls were a pain, but other than that Naruto didn't mind his job as a waiter that much. He headed over to hand their order to Shikamaru who would then give it to Chouji, in the kitchen. Shikamaru nodded in greeting and took the paper, yawning slightly. He was obviously waiting for the lunch rush to finish so he could take a nap.

That's the sort of boss Jiraiya, the manager, was. He let them nap. He paid them well and the work was easy. Naruto got along well with his co-workers, even if Sakura and Ino were a bit ditzy. The two giggling girls were obsessed with the cute guys that came in and loved to gossip about them with Naruto. It annoyed him—just because he was gay didn't mean he liked to chat about boys.

Overall, the job was good.

Oh, except that he had to wear a French Maid's uniform.

Naruto stalked by a table of whistling guys to where Kakashi, the host, stood at his lectern. Naruto slammed his tray down on the table beside it, glaring at the silver-haired pervert.

"Hey, Naruto," he drawled, not looking up from his orange book. "What's up?"

"Why do I have to wear this outfit?" Naruto demanded. "It's humiliating! Look at it!"

"It's the standard uniform," Kakashi replied, looking up and letting his one visible eye rove over the irate waiter. He considered lifting up the patch covering his other eye to get a better look but decided against it—he had to keep up his air of mystery, after all.

"I'm a guy!" Naruto shouted. "You seriously can't expect me to wear this!"

"Well, if you don't like it," Kakashi said with a smile, "you can always quit."

"I can't! You know I can't!" Naruto cried. "I need this job!"

"That's too bad." Kakashi chuckled, picking up his book. Naruto stomped his foot on the ground.

"Why do I have to be a waiter?" he demanded. "Even being a dishwasher would be better than this!"

"Sorry, that was the only position available," Kakashi said with a shrug. "You have a new customer at table two and table four's order is ready."

Naruto let out a growl before spinning around. He grabbed his tray and began to stalk off, but a hand snuck out and grabbed his ass through his skirt, making him whirl.

"Pervert!" he shouted. Kakashi calmly waved at him with a smile and he stalked off. He stomped over to Shikamaru who handed him a tray before placing a few more things on his other tray—that done, he turned and headed to table four.

Once the idiotic girls had their food, Naruto composed himself and hurried to table two. He brought his notebook up to his face, squinting at something he had written there while he spoke.

"Hi, I'm Naruto, I'll be your waiter," he said distractedly as he tried to read it. "What can I get you?"

"My… how interesting…"

Naruto lowered the notepad at the voice and swallowed when he saw a pair of white eyes staring back at him. The man raised an eyebrow, as he looked Naruto over.

"Well, aren't you interesting," the man murmured as he tossed his long, brown hair over his shoulder. "But I must admit, blonds aren't to my taste. I prefer redheads. But I do believe they are to yours, right?"

The man turned to look at his companion and Naruto's eyes followed. There sat hands down the most attractive man he had ever seen. His dark, blue-black hair was spiked at the back, giving him a weird look that he pulled off, while dark bangs fell into his dark eyes. His pale face made his dark hair and eyes stand out even more. Overall, the man's attractiveness made him shiver slightly.

What made him shiver more was that the man was devouring him with his eyes.

Naruto's cheeks flamed and he buried his face in his notebook.

'_This is why I hate this job…_'

--

The next day found Naruto serving the dark haired man again, but this time he was on his own. Naruto blushed scarlet and tried to ignore the looks he was receiving from him, looks that said the man _definitely _approved of Naruto's outfit. He was a year or so older than Naruto, and drew the eyes of all the women in the room.

"Back again, huh?" Naruto asked with an obligatory smile.

The man's eyes glittered. "Of course," his voice was deep and smooth. "I had to come back and see you."

Naruto flushed at the words, handing the man a menu. He took it, allowing their fingers to brush. Naruto flushed at the electricity that jumped between them. "So what can I get you?" Naruto asked, choosing to ignore the spark.

"Well," the man purred as he looked up at Naruto with seductive eyes, "are _you _on the menu?"

Naruto snapped.

"Pervert!" he shouted, pointing an accusing finger at him. "Leave me alone!"

"That's not very nice," the man murmured. "I'm a paying customer, after all."

"You're harassing me!" Naruto hissed. "You bastard! I-I'll report you!"

"Report me then," he dared. "Go on. Tell your manager about me."

"Fine! I will!" Naruto shouted as he turned on his heel and stalked off. He weaved through the tables until he reached the entrance to Jiraiya's office. He slammed the door open, causing the man at the table to jump. His white head rose for a moment before he saw who it was. Then he went back to his work.

"Old man!" Naruto shouted. "A customer is harassing me!"

"Again, Naruto?" Jiraiya sighed. "I can't come down and yell at every man who whistles at you."

"No, old man!" Naruto shook his head. "He's actually harassing me! He even told me to report him!"

"Fine…" Jiraiya sighed. "I'm coming, I'm coming."

He rose, following the waiter back out into the room. Naruto led him through the tables, stopping to yell when Jiraiya got distracted by a pretty woman. When they finally reached the table Naruto pointed at his customer.

"There!" he shouted. "That's the pervert!"

Jiraiya looked the man over for a moment before he stopped, blinking. He leaned in closer before stopping to rub his chin. "Say…" he began, "would you happen to be Sasuke Uchiha?"

"Why yes," the man chuckled, "I am."

"We are honoured, Mr. Uchiha," Jiraiya said with a slight bow, "to have the owner of the café chain visit."

Naruto's jaw dropped open as he stared down at 'Sasuke'. Sasuke smirked, his eyes darting to Naruto. "I like this café," he murmured. "I'll be visiting more often."

Naruto's face paled and he backed away a step before Jiraiya caught his arm. "It would be an honour," Jiraiya informed him. "Your purchases are on the house, of course."

"I've taken a liking to this waiter here," Sasuke said, gesturing to Naruto. "I'd like to be served only by him."

"Of course, sir," Jiraiya nodded. "Naruto here works everyday after his classes."

"Well then," Sasuke smirked at Naruto, "I guess I'll be stopping by in the evenings."

"Hey!" Naruto shouted, finding his voice. "You can't stalk me like that!"

"Naruto, Sasuke's company owns the chain of cafés," Jiraiya said. "Be good and obey him."

Jiraiya turned on his heel and left before Naruto could say anything. Naruto turned to yell after him, completely pissed off. Once he was done yelling and was simply down to muttering, he didn't hear Sasuke creeping up behind him until two hands firmly cupped his ass.

Naruto shrieked, leaping a foot in the air and spinning out of the hands. He turned to face Sasuke who was smirking down at him. "I'm looking forwards to seeing more of you," Sasuke murmured. "My own little maid."

Sasuke strode from the café, leaving Naruto behind him.

Naruto gripped his tray tightly, watching as Sasuke left.

'_What the hell did I do to deserve this?_'

--

Sasuke returned the next day. Jiraiya had given him a private room and told Naruto to cater to his every need. Naruto had turned scarlet at that but had quickly brushed it off.

Sasuke sipped his tea as he looked up at Naruto. The waiter was obviously distracted and Sasuke saw an opening and took it. He set down his cup before reaching up to pull the distracted Naruto onto his lap.

Naruto shrieked, wiggling around as Sasuke wrapped his arms around him tightly. Naruto struggled, trying to get free and Sasuke growled lightly.

"Jiraiya told you to obey me," he reminded him. "Now hold still."

"Molestation wasn't part of the deal!" Naruto shrieked. "Let me go!"

Sasuke leaned in to kiss Naruto's neck softly as one of his hands crept up Naruto's skirt. Naruto gasped before wiggling more, trying to get Sasuke to let go of him.

"I wouldn't do that, if I were you," Sasuke whispered. "You're getting part of me very excited."

Sasuke ground Naruto down on his lap and Naruto stilled immediately. He crossed his arms and pouted, looking to the side and allowing Sasuke to touch him. Sasuke's hands roamed over his thigh as he continued to press his lips softly to Naruto's neck.

"Naruto," Sasuke murmured, "tell me something about yourself."

"My na-name is Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto mumbled. "I attend Konoha College, I'm an orphan, I love ramen and I hate Sasuke!"

"That's not very nice," Sasuke whispered as he bit Naruto's neck lightly.

"Neither are you!" Naruto retorted.

Sasuke let out a sigh before rising, allowing Naruto to slide to the ground. Naruto blinked in surprise before quickly stepping away from Sasuke.

"Do you need something?" he asked.

Sasuke shook his head. "I have to go," he said with a shrug. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Sasuke swooped in, pressing a kiss to Naruto's cheek. Naruto blushed as Sasuke moved back before leaving. Naruto stared at the door he left through before pressing a hand to his cheek and then stomped his feet on the ground.

"Bastard! Thinks he can just kiss me like that…" Naruto snatched up Sasuke's cup and stomped out of the room.

But on the inside, he was smiling.

--

Naruto sighed as he locked up the front door to the café. Jiraiya had made him stay behind and close up—on his own. It wasn't that hard, but he'd rather not stay behind. However, since Sasuke kept showing up everyday, for three weeks, Jiraiya was making Naruto close to make up for all the hours he had lost when he was serving only Sasuke.

Naruto frowned up at the rain as he pulled his hood over his head. He tugged at his skirt impatiently, wishing he could have been bothered to change. He had simply tugged his jacket on over the top, too lazy to change. But now it was cold and his legs were exposed.

Sasuke hadn't visited. Naruto had been glad at first, but he couldn't deny that all throughout his shift he had been glancing over at the door. He was so used to Sasuke, used to him being there, used to his questions. Sasuke must have learnt more about Naruto in those three weeks than some of Naruto's closest friends. After three weeks of having him there he had become habit to Naruto, and now he felt uncomfortably awkward without him.

Naruto trotted along down the street, headed for the alley between two buildings that would be a quick shortcut. He couldn't deny that he missed Sasuke, as much as he hated to admit it. He didn't hate the dark haired man so much anymore. Sasuke had been surprisingly tame with Naruto, keeping his hands mostly to himself. He usually pulled Naruto onto his lap, which annoyed the waiter, but Sasuke was now keeping his hands to himself, along with his lips.

Footsteps sounded behind Naruto and he stopped, turning to look back. Two men stood at the entrance to the alley, their eyes locked on Naruto, oblivious to the rain that fell around them. The first was huge, with skin that looked almost blue in the streetlights. His dark hair stood up like a tuff, almost the same colour as his eyes.

The second man had slicked back silver hair and an open top. He was swearing it like a sailor, eyes glittering as he looked Naruto over. Naruto gulped slightly, clutching his bag closer to his body. Of course he shouldn't be walking down an alley past midnight, especially dressed in a _maid's _outfit. Hopefully once they got close enough to realize he was a guy they'd back off.

"Hey, gorgeous," the silver-haired one began. "What the fuck are you doing down a dark alley late at night?"

"He's a hot one," the other man began, crushing Naruto's hope that he wasn't their ideal gender. "Don't you think, Hidan?"

"Definitely, Kisame," Hidan agreed as they got closer and closer to Naruto. "What's your price?"

"I'm not a whore!" he protested. "Go away!"

"You sure are dressed like one," Kisame sneered as he reached out to grab Naruto's arm. "Come on, what's your price?"

"Help!" Naruto shouted, trying to pull his arm free. "Someone help!"

Hidan laughed, the dark sound echoing through the alley. He leaned in to run a finger down Naruto's cheek, pausing at the whisker scratches.

"Give it up," he whispered. "No one will hear you scream."

Suddenly the man was gone from Naruto's vision and Kisame was wrenched off of him. Naruto slid to the ground, ignoring the rain soaking him. His dress was soggy but he ignored it, curling his knees up to his chest. He could still hear his rescuer and the two men fighting, but he shut it out, rocking back and forth slightly.

The sounds finally faded except for footsteps. They stopped in front of Naruto and the waiter looked up, worried that it would be Kisame or Hidan. To his surprise it was neither. The person that stood before him, drenched and looking like a furious drowned rat was familiar though.

It was Sasuke.

A pale hand entered Naruto's vision and he took it without hesitation. He trusted Sasuke completely. Sasuke pulled him to his feet, wrapping an arm instantly around his waist. Naruto leaned heavily into Sasuke, not saying a word as he allowed the Uchiha to lead him back out of the alley, past the unconscious Hidan and Kisame.

Sasuke led him to the road where a fancy, black car was parked. Sasuke opened the passenger door for Naruto, who slid in instantly. Sasuke slammed the door shut before crossing to the driver's side and getting in himself. Naruto shivered as Sasuke started the car and Sasuke turned the heating on immediately.

"What the _hell _were you doing?" Sasuke hissed as he gripped the wheel.

Naruto looked out his window, blushing slightly. "Walking home," he mumbled, fiddling with the hem of his skirt.

"After midnight?" Sasuke snapped.

Naruto glared over at him. "I had to close up the café!" he replied angrily. "Not my fault!"

"You could have changed your clothes!" Sasuke snarled as he looked away from the road for a moment. "God, do you know what you look like!"

"I was too tired," Naruto mumbled as he looked down. "You didn't come see me, so I had to work a normal shift…"

"That's no excuse for the trouble you got in!" Sasuke hissed, ignoring how adorable Naruto sounded. "Do you know what those men would have done to you?"

"Yes," Naruto growled as he finally looked over at Sasuke. "I'm not an idiot!"

"Yes you are!"

Sasuke pulled over suddenly, stopping and getting out of the car instantly. Naruto blinked as his door was thrown open and Sasuke pulled him out by his arm. Naruto glared up at the angry man, his eyes narrowing.

"What?" he growled sarcastically. "Are you going to make me walk home in the rain?"

Sasuke shoved Naruto against the car, catching his lips furiously. Naruto squeaked against his mouth, but Sasuke didn't take advantage. He kept working at Naruto's lips, obviously wanting access granted, wanting Naruto to give in. The rain was still pouring, but neither noticed as Sasuke worked furiously to get Naruto to grant him entrance.

With a low moan, Naruto did. His lips parted as he pushed against Sasuke, his arms winding around Sasuke's neck. Sasuke slid his tongue into Naruto's mouth, releasing his own groan as Naruto's body pushed against his. He reached down to grab Naruto's ass, hands sliding under the skirt.

Naruto moaned again, pulling Sasuke closer. All thought was gone; he was completely lost in Sasuke. Something had grabbed ahold of him, and wasn't letting go anytime soon. All he knew was that he needed more of Sasuke, more of the taste, more of the heat, more, more, more!

With a growl Sasuke released Naruto's lips, latching onto his neck instead. He sucked eagerly on Naruto's pulse point, making the younger man squirm with pleasure, tasting the rain that had drenched the younger man. Naruto's slim body wriggling against his was driving him insane with need and he unleashed in it the only way he could—on Naruto. He gripped the firm ass in his hands tighter, grinding his hips eagerly into Naruto's, who responded more vocally.

"Sasuke," Naruto moaned. "Oh God…"

"I don't want—anyone else—to see you—in this!" Sasuke hissed between sharp nips to Naruto's neck. "Only me!"

"It's m-my work uniform!" Naruto protested. "I have to we-wear it!"

"Quit!"

"I need the money!" Naruto replied as he gripped Sasuke's hair. "For college…"

"Liar," Sasuke peeked up into Naruto's eyes. "You've got a full scholarship."

"It's for my apartment!" Naruto insisted. "And for food!"

"Find a different job," Sasuke ordered as his hands retreated from Naruto's skirt. Naruto struggled in his arms until Sasuke backed away.

"I'm not gonna talk about this with you!" he growled. "Not now."

Sasuke nodded, backing away before crossing to his side of the car. Naruto slipped back into the passenger seat without saying a word.

Not a word was spoken between the two as they drove to Naruto's apartment—except for the directions Naruto gave his companion. It was only a five-minute drive, but to Naruto it seemed like eternity before he was at his building.

Sasuke parked the car and Naruto stepped out into the rain. Sasuke followed him up to his apartment without a word, and Naruto squirmed as they reached the door. He opened it, peeking over his shoulder at Sasuke. Sasuke stared back at him impassively until Naruto let him in.

Naruto entered his apartment, dropping his bag, slipping off his shoes and stripping off his jacket. He could hear Sasuke behind him taking his own shoes off and remained silent.

A pair of arms slid around Naruto's waist making him sigh slightly. He leaned back against Sasuke, his head on the older man's shoulder as he looked up at him.

"What were you doing there?" he whispered, watching a drop of water glide along Sasuke's jaw line. "Why were you—"

"I didn't get to see you earlier," Sasuke murmured, burying his face into Naruto's hair. "I was driving by out of habit when I saw the men."

"I'm glad you did," Naruto mumbled as he reached up to place his arms over Sasuke's. Sasuke sighed lightly, nuzzling his hair.

"So am I," he whispered before spinning Naruto in his arms. Naruto looked up at Sasuke with wide eyes, but Sasuke didn't give him a chance to speak. He sealed his lips over Naruto, tasting him desperately.

Naruto leaned heavily on Sasuke, kissing back lazily. Sasuke changed to match his pace, his arms looped loosely around Naruto as their tongues battled sluggishly. Sasuke allowed his hands to dance along Naruto's body, gentle caresses and soft touches that drew sighs from Naruto, who pressed himself even closer to Sasuke.

"Naruto," Sasuke sighed against his lips. Naruto ignored him, leaning up to steal a quick kiss, "go on a date with me."

Naruto chuckled against Sasuke's lips, stealing another quick kiss. "You've been molesting me for three weeks straight," Naruto whispered as Sasuke nibbled on his earlobe, "and _now _you want a date?"

Sasuke paused, releasing the lobe in his mouth and chuckling. He leaned back and smirked, his eyes smouldering with lust.

"You're right, Naruto," he purred. "We're past the dating stage."

Sasuke's arms slid under Naruto, scooping him up and cuddling him close. Naruto's arms flew around his neck and he squirmed, glaring at Sasuke. Sasuke ignored the look, looking down the hall behind him.

"Where's your bedroom?" he asked. Naruto's arms tightened around him as he glared down at the now moving Sasuke.

"Not telling!" he shouted. "Put me down!"

"Of course, what was I thinking," Sasuke mused. "We're drenched. We should get out of our wet clothes and have a shower."

Sasuke eyed the doors around him before kicking the nearest one open. By some strange stroke of luck it was the bathroom. Ignoring Naruto's shrieks, he set Naruto down on his feet and immediately caught his lips. Naruto struggled for a moment before giving in and throwing his arms around Sasuke's shoulders. Sasuke pulled him closer, his hands dancing over Naruto's body, untying ties and unbuttoning buttons. Naruto finally registered that Sasuke was undressing him and pulled his mouth free.

"Wait," he breathed as Sasuke latched onto his neck. "No Sasuke, wait!"

Sasuke pulled Naruto close, moving up to look into his eyes. Naruto panted heavily at the look of absolute lust in Sasuke's eyes, an agreeable shiver running through his body.

"Is that what you really want, Na-ru-_to_?"

The way that Sasuke said his name, like it was a precious treasure, rolling it over his tongue, sent Naruto over the edge. He groaned lowly before reaching out to pull Sasuke's top off. He sent it flying across the room and ran his hands over Sasuke's chest. Sasuke smirked at the reaction, moving out of his grip to open the shower. He reached in, turning on the hot water.

As he waited for it to heat up he turned back to Naruto, reaching out to strip him. Naruto fell into his arms, spilling kisses over Sasuke's pale chest. Sasuke quickly stripped Naruto, fumbling a couple of times with the clothing before he finally got them off. Naruto was undoing Sasuke's pants—the belt was out of the way but the buttons were a problem as he refused to look up from Sasuke's neck, which he was sucking on.

Sasuke reached down to undo the pants himself, before stepping back to look Naruto over. Naruto squirmed as Sasuke's eyes traced his body, naked except for a pair of white, frilly panties. Sasuke's eyes were alight as he stared down at those, making Naruto blush scarlet. Sasuke himself had no problem with being completely naked as he calmly reached in to adjust the temperature. With that done he stepped under the warm stream and smirked over his shoulder at Naruto.

Naruto watched as the water ran down Sasuke's body, eyes tracing him. Before he knew what was happening he was in the shower with him, the last of his clothes gone and his hands tracing Sasuke's body. Sasuke smirked, catching the hands and bringing them to his lips. He kissed them softly before pulling Naruto against his body, capturing his lips.

For one blissful moment it was just lips against lips, and then Sasuke's tongue was sliding into his mouth. Naruto moaned as he pushed against Sasuke, his hands freeing themselves and burying in wet hair. Sasuke's hands were sliding down to cup Naruto's ass, and to his surprise the waiter leapt up, his legs wrapping around Sasuke's waist. Sasuke groaned, pushing Naruto against the wall as he rubbed their aching cocks together. Naruto let out a groan of pure bliss, his lips pulling free of Sasuke's as his head leaned back against the wall.

Sasuke took the action as an offer to latch onto Naruto's neck, leaving red marks along the column that screamed ownership. It wasn't like he was overly possessive or anything; he just didn't like other people touching what was his. Oh, and if anyone so much as laid a finger on his Naruto he would tear them limb from limb for thinking that they could touch his adorable, moaning, panting, oh fuck, _perfect, _little lover.

With an animalistic growl of possessiveness, Sasuke sank sharp teeth into the dark neck. Naruto screamed, and to Sasuke's great surprise, came. His hot seed flowed between their bodies, washed away almost immediately by the showerhead. Sasuke felt a brief flash of regret that he wouldn't get to taste Naruto, but he let it pass quickly. He would have plenty of time to explore Naruto later. What mattered right now was that Sasuke needed to claim Naruto before anything else happened.

Naruto panted heavily as the water poured over them, his neck throbbing slightly. His neck was his second most sensitive spot, only his inner thighs were more responsive. Naruto dropped his head to rest against Sasuke's, their hair mixing together and clashing. It was beautiful, sunshine yellow against midnight black, such a contrast.

Sasuke nipped lightly at Naruto's neck as one of his hands released the tanned man, snaking in between them and stroking Naruto's still half-hard cock. As soon as it was fully hard again Sasuke slid them down to the floor, sinking lower until he was bent over Naruto's crotch. Naruto panted heavily as Sasuke's tongue came out to lap at his cock, causing him to squirm. Sasuke swiped his tongue over Naruto's hard member a couple more times before his lips slid down to trace Naruto's thigh. Naruto's breath caught and he remained perfectly still, not wanting to move.

However, it was that very action that gave Naruto away. Sasuke latched his lips onto Naruto's thigh, sucking hard. Naruto howled, clawing at the floor tiles. Sasuke smirked against his thigh, sucking harder. Naruto writhed, twisting under Sasuke desperately.

"No, Sasuke—no!" he cried. "Please! Stop! God, sto—ahh! Sasuke!"

"Never," Sasuke whispered against his thigh. "Not when you sound so beautiful."

Naruto collapsed back against the wall, tears sliding down his face. It felt so good, and he couldn't come twice from Sasuke simply touching him. He needed more, he needed Sasuke to work for it, and he needed it now.

And he knew exactly how to get it.

"Sasuke!" he cried, reaching down to tug at Sasuke's hair. "Fuck me!"

In the short silence that followed Naruto briefly wondered if he had perhaps made a mistake, as Sasuke stopped moving, his lips still pressed against Naruto's thigh. The water rushing over them was the only sound in the room.

And then Sasuke slid two fingers straight into Naruto's ass.

Naruto cried out as the two digits entered him. Sasuke began to stretch them immediately, his lips sucking again, lapping at the skin. Naruto mewled, the pain in his ass distracting him from the overwhelming pleasure of the stimulation on his thighs. Sasuke worked the fingers hurriedly, a third joining the others quickly.

As soon as Naruto was pushing down on the fingers Sasuke removed them. He leaned back, looking Naruto over as he stood. Naruto was still panting, his dazed eyes hazy with lust, his neck and thighs covered in hickies, his chest heaving and his cock hard. Sasuke could still see his twitching entrance and bit back a moan. He wanted to be buried in that.

Naruto reached a hand up in a daze, not really seeing where he was waving it. Sasuke took it in an instant, and he found himself in Sasuke's firm grip. Sasuke hitched Naruto up against the wall again, his legs sliding around Sasuke's hips again as Sasuke pushed forward into him. Naruto leaned in to capture Sasuke's lips briefly before he pulled back, his lips curling into a smile as he looked down at his lover.

Sasuke kept their gazes locked as he lifted Naruto higher, and then he was sliding him down onto Sasuke's thick cock. Naruto gasped at the sudden intrusion, his arms snaking around Sasuke's neck. As Naruto slid further down Sasuke's shaft he let out a low groan, echoed by Sasuke.

Sasuke growled as Naruto's heat clamped down on him. God he was tight, he was hot, he was so damn _good._ Sasuke moaned, unashamed of the sound coming from his throat, lapping at Naruto's neck. Naruto sobbed into Sasuke's hair as he slid all the way onto Sasuke. Sasuke was so hot and hard inside of him and it was driving him insane. He had to move, he had to slam inside of Naruto, had to own him completely.

Naruto screamed as Sasuke leaned him against the wall and slammed into him hard. Sasuke built up a ruthless pace, reducing Naruto to a sobbing, screaming mess. His face was buried in Sasuke's wet hair as he cried, knowing Sasuke was getting closer and closer to his prostate. He knew that when Sasuke hit that he would lose complete control, his mind would float away and he would be lost.

And he couldn't wait.

Sasuke growled, as he slammed in harder. Naruto let out his loudest scream yet, his hands tugging at Sasuke's hair painfully. He threw his head back, screaming loudly and ignoring the water that poured all over him, soaking in the feel of Sasuke. His eyes were closed as he allowed himself to feel with his entire body, all his other senses, without the distractions of the visual world distracting him. He felt with his entire being as Sasuke hammered his prostate. He loved it, and he wanted more. He wanted to feel more, and he wanted to feel it always.

"Sa-Sasuke!" Naruto sobbed. "Oh God…"

"You don't have a God anymore, Naruto," Sasuke whispered as he bit Naruto's neck briefly. "You worship me now."

"Wha-What?" Naruto stuttered out. "Sa-Sasuke?"

"You belong to me," Sasuke hissed as he slowed his pace, causing Naruto to cry out. "Say it. Say you need no one but me, you want no one but me, you will worship no one but me!"

"Sasuke!" Naruto screamed. "Move faster! Please!"

"Say it!" Sasuke snarled. "Say it! Say it now!"

"Sasuke!" Naruto sobbed, slumping in defeat. "I be-belong to you… need yo-you… _want _you. Sasuke, you're my god! I need you to fu-fuck me! I need you to be wi-with me! I need you to _love me!_"

Sasuke growled loudly, slamming into Naruto's prostate one more time as the two men came simultaneously. They sank to the floor, deep in the bliss as they road out their orgasms. Sasuke looked up at Naruto and swore silently. He had never seen anything more beautiful than Naruto's face at that moment, pleasure etched on every line of his perfect face. And Sasuke had been the one to put it there.

Naruto sighed as he leaned his head back against the shower wall, allowing Sasuke to clean them both. He barely noticed as he was scooped up and carried to the bedroom, his body still wet even as he was laid upon the sheets. Sasuke slipped in beside him, his arms wrapping around Naruto and holding him close. Naruto flopped happily onto Sasuke's chest, completely exhausted.

"Quit your job," Sasuke breathed into his ear. "Quit, dobe."

"Can't," Naruto sighed as his eyes closed. "Need money…"

"Live with me," Sasuke ordered as his hands danced down Naruto's back. "Live with me and be mine."

"No…" Naruto mumbled, "can't… impose."

"Nonsense," Sasuke growled. "You won't be. I'll be happy to have you there."

"Mmm…" Naruto nuzzled Sasuke's chest with a giggle. "M'kay…"

Sasuke held Naruto tightly, drinking in the moment. Naruto had all but said he loved him. Sasuke knew it was too early for them both to be in love, but the potential was definitely there. Sasuke knew it was only a matter of time before it was spoken truthfully, and nothing in the world would make Sasuke happier than to hear the words, 'Sasuke, I love you!' slip from Naruto's lips.

A smirk appeared on Sasuke's lips as he leaned down to claim Naruto's lips softly. Naruto stirred, still awake but exhausted. "You can be my maid," Sasuke chuckled. "You already have the outfit."

"TEME!"

**-Owari-**


End file.
